Educational games and toys have become prolific in today's marketplace; this is partly because parents and educators recognize the need for supplemental educational stimulation and learning outside of the classroom. However, few of the products in the marketplace provide both educational learning and fun for the child. Stimulation of a child's imagination is an important part of the childhood development cycle. Although parents, siblings, friends and teachers have a critical role in a child's development, individual imaginary play is as important to the child's development
Many believe that a child's mind is most creative around the age of eight years old. The years between birth and this age have a profound impact upon a child's future. Creativity is particularly important for a variety of reasons. First and foremost, creativity can develop and improve a child's imaginative skills. Basic skills are often honed by way of a child's creativity and imagination. Additionally, creativity and imagination enable a child to learn at their own pace in an environment that is both educational and fun.
Today, there are countless resources available for parents to help stimulate their child's creativity. As with many decisions throughout the tender years, parents sometimes struggle to make the right choice in selecting toys and activities for their child. Many toys available today offer both amusement and educational value to a child. This stimulation is invaluable in giving the child a head start in life on an educational level. Many of the toys and amusement products available today help a child to learn basic shapes, colors, numeracy, literacy, and creativity. Through the use of stimulating yet enjoyable products, children learn about everything from shapes and colors to numbers and letters.
Children often stimulate their mind through books, puzzles and imaginary friends. Encouragement of imagination both stimulates and nurtures the child's developing mind, curiosity, and creative skills. Imagination also inspires independence and creativity—there is a need for amusement devices that inspire children to learn and develop during these formative years.